


Are you his Valentine

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Cabenson fanfic Challenge week 11 - Prompt - Valentine





	Are you his Valentine

Alex had been working on briefs over a cold chicken salad at her favorite diner, it was close to where she used to work as an ADA, and was still one of her favorite places for a working lunch or dinner. The staff were unobtrusive, and knew she would tip well if they left her alone.

She had observed one of her old detectives approach their new ADA, who was already seated and sipping a drink. He was good, he knew his stuff, but Alex liked to think that she had the edge. They sat together, talking animatedly, she could tell that there was a mutual respect between them.

She wondered if there was more. Olivia Benson could elicit that longing from even the most repressed and unaware individuals. Alex should know, she had been the most repressed of the lot, her longing for Olivia was a steady burn in her chest that never dimmed despite the years that had passed between. She had only lacked the courage to act upon it, how could she even hope to capture the attention of a woman like Olivia?

Alex was the Ice Princess, the cold authority upon which their ideas and hopes her detectives held were broken and swept away. She knew that they had come to accept her, but she had never been the sort of woman that people stopped and stared at. Olivia was. The tales that she told Alex of perps and witnesses propositioning her made Alex alternately envious of their ability to try and pitiful of the scorn Olivia heaped upon their attempts.

Why did this new ADA have the pleasure of Olivia’s company on Valentine’s Day?

Alex watched as ADA Barba excused himself to the restroom before she approached Olivia.

“Hi, Liv.”

“Alex! Oh my god, it’s so good to see you, I didn’t realize you were back.”

“It’s only been a few days, I was going to call, but..”

Shaking her head Olivia replied, “It’s okay Alex, we’re busy people. Things get in the way.”

A slight awkwardness fell after this statement, Alex realized that Olivia felt her absence, noticed it and didn’t like it. All from those few words. Maybe she didn’t have a chance at romance with her detective, but she could certainly rekindle the friendship.

“Well, that won’t be happening again, I am stateside permanently now.”

“Yeah? That’s fantastic, maybe we could,”

“Yes.”

“You don’t know what I am suggesting yet.”

“It’s still a yes.”

Just as Alex smiled to underscore the sentiment, a tall, muscular gentleman approached them and swept Olivia up into a hug, “Hi Liv, is my man about? He said he would be waiting here with you.”

“He should be back any minute, he is just freshening up. Alex, this is ADA Barba’s Alex.”

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries as Barba came back and they excused themselves for their Valentine’s date.

“Are you okay Alex?”

“I saw you with him, I thought he was your Valentine.”

The plethora of emotions that raced across Olivia’s face almost made Alex laugh.

“Barba? You thought I was dating Barba? That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in a really long time.”

“So, does that mean your evening is free? Want to be my Valentine.”

“For you, Alex, always.”

As they stepped out onto the street Olivia cheekily added, “Just so you know, having our first date on Valentine’s Day means that for our anniversary next year I will be expecting a really big present.”

Smiling Alex replies, “Anything you want, Detective, anything you want.”


End file.
